snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoss Delgado
Hoss Delgado is a character of Grim Tales. He is part of the remaining team consisting out of Raven, Irwin and him. He originates from the Cartoon Network show, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Grim Tales From Down Below He was first seen in a picture of the story Grim Jr. was telling about his parents. What About Mimi? He was later seen in the worst memory of Mimi. He appreared along with Irwin and Raven to fight off The Lava Monster that was about to attack Mimi and Jeff. He struggled to get free from the monster after attacking it but go free when Raven threw a meteor on it's head. Raven and Hoss had set up a plan to kill HIM after that he arrived on the stage. Hoss grabbed HIM around his neck, choking him, making him unable to move. Raven then kept his claws from moving with her powers. Hoss then grabbed out a nuclear bomb and Raven teleported away. In the distance a huge explosion occured which would've killed HIM along with Hoss and Raven but HIM survived. Appearance Hoss wears a dirty-green shirt without sleeves and the same color trousers. He also wears a gray jacket and a black belt. He has long orange hair with some blonde tints. He wears black sunglasses and has a tattoo of the Apple of Discord on his left arm saying; Chaos Reigns (probably because he once dated Eris). One of his legs is replaced with a chainsaw and one of his hand is a multifunctional iron arm that can change into a rattling gun and more. Powers and Abilities Aside from being very strong and a skilled monster hunter some of Hoss' limbs have been replaced with weapons. His left hand is an iron hand which can transform into the following known things; *A steel punching hand *An ectoplasm cannon *A chain saw (that can be fired from a crossbow) *A lazer blade *An imaginary hammer *A box of tic tacs *A cannon *A grenade launcher *A machine gun *A tazer *A spork He later also loses his leg and replaces that with a chainsaw. Origin Hoss Delgado is a spectral exterminator. He seems to dislike Grim due to the fact the he is a supernatural being, but in all of his later appearances Hoss doesn't seem to recognize Grim at all. He was originally incredibly skinny and was beaten at everything by a traffic cone named Kyle. Hoss developed a crush on Eris, the goddess of chaos starting in Guess Who's Coming For Dinner? They dated for awhile but it had a dysfunctional relationship, His dating the goddess of chaos had an adverse effect of creating too much order which put him out of the monster hunting business till he broke up with her. He seems to be missing a hand, which he has replaced with a cybernetic weapon hand that can transform into various weapons and tools. In Underfist his right leg seems to be replaced with the same cybernetics on his arm. He was originally incredibly skinny and was beaten at everything by a traffic cone named Kyle. One day while selling electric potato peelers he'd had enough and by sheer force of will became muscular. He now keeps Kyle cuffed to a radiator in a basement. His dad called him the "Midnight Sailor", because he wet the bed until he was 32. He's 33. Category:The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy Category:Characters Category:Underfist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Cartoon Network Category:Human Category:Minor Character Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:American Characters